Emerald Eyes and Silver Wings
by Shinymudkip25
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, people are chosen as representives for Pokemon. Emerald is chosen by Rayquaza. As Emerald's dstiny unfolds, how will it affect his life? And what stunning new research are the Shadows after? Wait- who are the Shadows? (btw the characters Ruby, Emerald, Saphire have nothing to do with the manga, just OCs. (Read descriptions plz)) Please R&R- SM25: ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I do not own May, or any characters referenced in the games, manga or anime. If any Pokemon nicknames are references to movies, books, etc. then they are for this stories purposes only. I do not intend to make any profit or advertise in any way.**

**Note: All the chapters are in FIRST PERSON. The person who the chapter is viewed by will change, revolving around May and Emerald (OC).**

**Chapter 1- POV: Emerald**

My eyes are still blurry from sleep when my alarm goes off. I can see the time from my bed; 3:30am. What?! Why is my alarm set for 3 freaking 30?! I groan loudly. I look to my left and notice that my calendar on the wall has been written on. It's my handwriting; I can tell that even when I've barely woken up. I rub my eyes and look at at it closer. It says: "Pokemon Flying race 4:30 SHARP!" Oh crap. That's today?! I sigh.

Before we go any further, my name is Emerald. Emerald Skie. Yes, it is a weird name, and it would be even weirder if I told you my middle name. I am 16 years old and am from the Hoenn Region. I have white (yes, I know white) hair and emerald green eyes. I usually wear a green bandana to keep my hair out of my face. I only seem to cut it a certain way, so there's no need to tell me that the bandana ruins my look even more. I also have a Mega Stone Necklace which I wear around my neck and sometimes use in contests. I am a top coordinator, winning in Hoenn and also once in Sinnoh. And I am chosen. Chosen by Rayquaza, that is. It's a long story, but basically, Legendary Pokemon choose humans to represent them and be guardians of the peace. And when that human dies, they reincarnate as the Pokemon that chose them. Then they choose a successor. I am a chosen by Rayquaza. This also means that we, the humans, get all the powers the Pokemon does. I can fly, use dragon attacks and have a strong distaste for fairy and ice type Pokemon. It may seem odd; I know it did to me. But this also may explain why there are Psychics or Aura Guardians in the world. Right now, I am in training at the Crystal Castle deep in the Reverse World. I am still learning how to fully use my powers or fully connect with my Pokemon. I usually am top in my class for anything, followed by my rival, Nick. Nick is a boy with shaggy, unkempt looking brown hair, held up by a red visor sporting a black and white pokeball. He has chocolate brown eyes and is chosen specifically by Black Kyurem. Nick is from the Unova Region as are the other two of my friends, Alaina and Daimon. Alaina has long brown pigtail-like strands of hair. She also wears a visor of sorts, which is pink and white. She is chosen by White Kyurem. Daimon has dark red hair and likes to wear shirts or jackets that button or zip up to the top of his throat. I don't know why, it's just the way he is. Daimon is chosen by Kyurem.

Anyway, the Pokemon Flying race is a competition where all those still in training have one Pokemon that they race around part of the world on. Some of the race is on foot, while some of it is in the air. We all are allowed to ride only one Pokemon, have a set amount of cash, our passport, the same camping supplies, three personal items, and worst of all, the same uniforms. The uniforms are brown weather proof jackets, pants and black boots. The jackets have these ridiculous hoods on the back that make you look more like a hiker than a racer. I know because I looked at them before bed last night, when I gratefully reminded myself of this race this morning. The race starts at the top of Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh Region, goes through Hoenn, then Johto, then Kanto, then ending at Dragonspiral Tower in Unova.

I quickly change out of my sweat pants and loose green t-shirt that I wore to bed and into the racing uniform. I am surprised at how light it is; I expected it to be bulkier. I check the time; 3:57am. I grab my pokeballs from the side of my bed and run down to the Mess Hall. It is fairly active for being 4:00 in the morning. Nick, Alaina and Daimon have saved me a seat at a small corner table. They all look ready to race, sitting there in their brown uniforms. I walk into line; grab an English muffin, some slices of French toast, a vanilla yogurt and three packets of strawberry jam. I reach for a cup to start making hot chocolate in, but Nick raises a cup in his hand and shouts, "Hey Emerald!"

I walk over to the table and take my usual seat next to Daimon. It is obvious to me that Nick has feelings for Alaina, but he won't admit it. They always pair up and sit next to each other for drills and meals. Sometimes, their delayed relationship is the topic of gossip among the other Legendaries, yet they seem completely oblivious to it. "We weren't sure you would make it in time. 3:30 is pretty early for all of us," Nick says while I start spreading the jam over my English muffin.

"Looks like I owe Nick twenty bucks now," Daimon said through a mouthful of bacon. Nick smiles and says, "You better hold off on that until you have enough to pay me for winning this bet **and** the race."

"There was bacon?" I say mournfully. All I'm focused on right now is eating; I really don't care about the bets Nick and Daimon make. They've been friends longer than any of us and it's normal for them to be overconfident with each other and place wagers. Alaina looks at me from across the table and slides her plate over to me. "Here, you can have the rest Emerald." She pauses. "As long as I can have a slice if that French toast."

I nod, my mouth full with strawberry jam and English muffin. She takes her fork she used for scrambled eggs, wipes it on a napkin and pulls a slice onto her own plate. Everyone knows how much of a stickler I am about food touching other food, and my friends respect that. My friends accept a lot of things about me; accept a lot of things about each other. We accept that Nick can only drink water when then ice cubes are only slightly above the water line and we accept that Alaina has problems with needles because, well I really don't know why, but she does. Daimon is afraid of roller coasters, but I think that if we got him on one, he would love it.

We finish eating, and it looks like the other racers are getting there too. Platinum (Giratina) is with her usual group of Abby (Virizion), Gemini (Lugia), Eric (Moltres), Aria (Articuno) and Volkner (Zapdos). Volkner is the Sunnyshore Gym Leader in Sinnoh, and still is, but he was chosen for a very long time and didn't even know it. There have been new theories stating that everyone is chosen by some Pokemon when they are born, but only Legendary Pokemon are really paid attention to. I wonder what all the other trainers of the world would be…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I do not own May, or any characters referenced in the games, manga or anime. If any Pokemon nicknames are references to movies, books, etc. then they are for this stories purposes only. I do not intend to make any profit or advertise in any way.**

**Note: All the chapters are in FIRST PERSON. The person who the chapter is viewed by will change, revolving around May and Emerald (OC).**

**Chapter 2- POV: May**

"Beautifly!" I cry out. Beautifly pops out of its pokeball in a shower of golden dust that disappears as soon as it hits the deck. It's simple looking, but it will draw the crowd's attention to Beautifly's wings. "Silver wind!" Beautifly quickly obeys my commands, and it does them perfectly. I turn to my kid brother. "Max, do you think Beautifly's fast enough yet to try Silver Spiral yet?"

Max studies Beautifly carefully. His eyes are trained well, thanks to Brock showing him what to do. We had just taken a trip to Kanto for a contest and decided to pay Brock a visit. Max learned so much about how to tell if a Pokemon was working too hard or if it wasn't getting what it needed. I'm glad I have him with me while I practice. "May, I don't think it's quite fast enough. Just a little more speed and I think you'll be fine." He pauses. "But, it's not just about speed, it's also about balance. If Beautifly can't keep up with the rotation, then it'll spin out of control!"

My confidence drops a little. He's right, but I don't want to admit it. Silver Spiral is just too complicated now. Both me and my Pokemon are feeling stressed from all the traveling and competing. We all need a break. Max seems to realize this. "Cheer up May, we get to go home and just relax. I think we might even go to see Professor Birch!" He says happily.

"Professor Birch? We haven't seen him in forever! I wonder how he's doing," I can't help but smile. Professor Birch was the person who gave me Blaziken when it was a Torchic. Nostalgia overcomes me as I remember meeting Ash Ketchum, Brock, Drew… I sigh. Drew has been away for so long. I just wish I had someone more dependable. Drew's been gone for so long, I've forgotten what he sounds like. Max looks at me questioningly. I turn away and blush. Even though he's my brother, I don't share everything with him. Like telling him I am going out with Drew. Arceus, it's hard. I want to tell someone, but it just doesn't seem as true as it did before. We only speak when he asks me for advice in contests or when I call just to say hi.

"Look May, look!" Max points off to the right of the ship. I can see the Hoenn Region again! "ATTENTION PASSENGERS, ATTENTION. WE WILL BE DOCKING IN FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE HAVE ALL YOUR THINGS TOGETHER. THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING KANTO TRANSPORT AND WE HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A SAFE TRIP." The intercom announces. Five minutes? In five minutes, I will be back on Hoenn. I shake with excitement. Finally, a break! I jump up and down all the way back to the port.

(…)

"Ah May, Max, how have you been?" It's Professor Birch. He came to meet Max and I for lunch and to discuss something important.

"We've been great Professor! May lost the Kanto Grand Festival, but it was awesome! You lost by a tenth of a point, didn't ya May?" Max replies. He still really wanted to be a professor or something, so he was always on his best behavior around Professor Birch. But bringing up my loss like that…Does not pass in my book.

"I know Max. I was watching her performance. Now, May, Max, how about we grab something to eat?"

(…)

We walk back to Littleroot Town eating our corn dogs as we go. "So, I have a field project that I need to get done. I have to camp overnight for two or three days and was wondering if you two would want to come with me," Professor Birch was explaining. Max is into it, but to be honest, I really don't want to go with him. But I have to.

"We would love to go Professor!" I say as enthusiastically as possible, for Max's sake.

"That's great! So I think we'll leave later tonight. I hear there's some sort of yearly flying Pokemon behavior pattern that starts tonight," Birch says happily.

"Oh boy! Thanks so much May!" Max says. He runs to me and hugs me. "Thank you thank you thank you," he whispers. If only I knew what I was getting into back then…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I do not own May, or any characters referenced in the games, manga or anime. If any Pokemon nicknames are references to movies, books, etc. then they are for this stories purposes only. I do not intend to make any profit or advertise in any way.**

**Note: All the chapters are in FIRST PERSON. The person who the chapter is viewed by will change, revolving around May and Emerald (OC). Also note that I know Emerald is supposed to have black hair; I just have always thought he looked better with white hair. He is considered and OC, so I can do that. That's just my opinion though.**

**Chapter 3- POV: Emerald**

I stand on a cliff somewhere on Mount Coronet. I know whichever way we are facing is towards the Hoenn region. It is snowing heavily and is hard to see in front of myself for more than five feet. Before all the racers departed, we were each given a small headset. It tells us when we needed to start traveling on foot, what the weather was going to be like, etc. We all left our Pokemon on a cliff directly below us. The kicker is that they are at least one hundred feet below us and we have to jump off the cliff and free-fall until we fall past them and onto their backs.

I am going to ride my Aerodactyl who is named Sydney. Sydney is much larger than any other Aerodactyl; she is at least twice as large, which makes her twice as fast and twice as strong. Sydney was a gift to me from Professor Oak in the Kanto region when I went there for training. I still thank Oak to this day.

Right before the race begins, 4:26am, I hear a voice in my headset. "There is another rule that everyone needs to be aware of. There will be NO transforming allowed, except for emergencies. Thank you and good luck." Transforming is basically gaining your Pokemon's powers but also having your costume changed. For me, when I transform, I end up wearing some kind of red t-shirt, a green and yellow jacket and black boots. The rest kind of varies.

Beside me on the right, Nick stands tense and ready. He looks like he can off in a second. To the left of me, Daimon looks quite content to stay where he is and I understand, being Kyurem and all. He must feel right at home in the cold. I get on my toes, not letting my heels touch the ground once. If I lean forward, then momentum will have me start to run. My headset begins a sixty second countdown. 59…58…57… I am itching with anticipation. 46…45…44…43… My adrenaline starts to rush and suddenly I remember that it is 4:30 in the morning and I am about to jump off a mountain. 26…25…24…23…22…21… Part of my feels uneasy about this now, but part of me is ready…10…9…8…7…6…5…ready to fly. 4…3…2…1…0.

Everyone takes off at a sprint. I am so close to the edge of the cliff right now, I could leap off. And I do. The wind rushes through my hair and blows my hood back. "WOOHOO!" I cheer. The adrenaline is rushing through my veins; I can feel my stomach drop with every passing second. I don't want this moment to end, the rush I mean. It hits me that I won't be able to fly on my own at all.

Suddenly I feel something underneath me. "Syd?" I asked, although I didn't need to because I knew it was her. My heart slows down a little as we begin flying over the rest of the mountain. I look down at the ground and want so badly to start flying beside Syd, but I'd be disqualified if I transformed. I shake my head and turn over onto my back. Syd is large enough that I can lay down with no trouble and still fit another person on. I yawn, thinking to myself that we have to start walking too. When we get to Hoenn, that is. My mind fills with images of Lilycove City, Littleroot Town, Lavaridge Town… I yawn once more and I feel sleep coming. I shift into position I know I can hold until I wake up, because, if I make one wrong move, then it's the end of the road for us. On that cheery note, I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I do not own May, or any characters referenced in the games, manga or anime. If any Pokemon nicknames are references to movies, books, etc. then they are for this stories purposes only. I do not intend to make any profit or advertise in any way.**

**Note: All the chapters are in FIRST PERSON. The person who the chapter is viewed by will change, revolving around May and Emerald (OC). Also note that I know Emerald is supposed to have black hair; I just have always thought he looked better with white hair. He is considered and OC, so I can do that. That's just my opinion though.**

**Chapter 4- POV: May**

I am sitting down looking over all the things I've packed for the camping trip. I realize how spoiled I've become because when I look, I see curling irons and things of makeup in my bags. I sigh. When did I become like this? I already know the answer; it was when Drew left.

"May, are ya ready?" Max pokes his head in the door. I see the eagerness on his face.

"Just ten more minutes, I promise," I say. Max walks away from the door and leaves me to my things. I remember several years back to when I first met Ash; he only brought a change of clothes, toiletries and a sleeping bag. I dump out my entire blue duffel bag onto the tile floor in the lab and repack for the second time.

((Ten minutes later))

"Max, I'm ready!" Max and I walk out of the lab and throw our things into the professor's fire red pickup truck. Max is wearing a different jacket then I have seen him wear before. It's black with white on the sides and a white pokeball is embroidered right on its left shoulder. "Where did you get that jacket Max?" I ask curiously. To me, it looks like he has grown up. But, he is thirteen years old. What bothers me is that he has not even gotten his first Pokemon yet. I shouldn't worry, but…

"Professor Birch gave it to me," he says. "May, he also gave me this," Max holds up a pokeball. I know my jaw drops when Max's smile gets even bigger. He throws it up in the air and out lands a little brown and green Pokemon. "It's a Chespin, from the Kalos Region. Do you like it?" Max asks me.

"I think you and Chespin are perfect!" I say with a smile. They both look like they share Max's curiosity and intellect. Part of me wishes that I had been there to see him choose his first Pokemon, but part of me is happy he got to experience the feeling himself.

"I hope so May, I hope so."

(…)

We reach the place where Professor Birch is having us camp. To be honest, it was quite an exhausting hike getting here. We are near a cliff overlooking Rustboro City. The sun is just setting and the sky is a beautiful shade of red, yellow and orange. It reminds me of when Mom and Dad took us hiking for a day in Johto. My eyes water for second and I try to brush away the tears that I can't stop coming. There aren't many, but enough to alarm me. They alarm me because it reminds me that I have not yet gotten over them dying…

"May, are you alright?" Professor Birch asks me. I realize I have dropped my bags and am standing there, out on the cliff. I nod and move back to the Professor and Max. Max is starting a fire and Professer Birch is setting up some equipment, most of which I am clueless to what it does.

Max grabs a pot from one of the Professor's bags. "May, could you fill this up? I saw a stream about half a mile back." I grab the pot and nod. "Yeah, I'll be back in about twenty minutes I guess," I say, wanting to take my mind off Mom and Dad. I begin to walk away when Professor Birch stops me.

"Here May. Take this walkie-talkie." When I look at him confused he says, "I don't want to be responsible for not knowing what happens to you." I understand and walk away from the campsite with the pot, my pokeballs and the walkie-talkie.


End file.
